Un bal mouvementé
by Esprit-follet
Summary: Lily organise un bal sympa pour la fin de l’année : Un bal masqué ! Mais on ne sait pas toujours ce que cachent les masques …


**Résumé : Lily organise un bal sympa pour la fin de l'année : Un bal masqué !**

**Mais on ne sait pas toujours ce que les masques cachent ...**

**Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.**

**Ce sera une petite fic de 3 à 4 chapitres pas beaucoup...**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne Lecture !**

**  
OOO--OOO**

**Une nuit dans les couloirs**

En parcourant les couloirs de Poudlard en cette fin de journée, Lily Evans était très contente d'elle. Avec l'aide des autres préfets elle était arrivée à convaincre le directeur et à organiser un bal de fin d'année pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce dernier argument lui avait aussitôt valu le soutien du corps personnel, trouvant eux aussi qu'une fête en ces temps de guerre et de peur était une bonne idée.

Elle avait eu trois semaines pour tout organiser. S'étant occupé de la décoration comme d'autres de la nourriture et de la musique, elle avait veillé tard en cette veille de bal pour donner la petite touche finale à son chef d'œuvre. Le résultat était à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Demain les élèves auront une bien belle surprise.

Ce qui faisait de ce bal un bal pas comme les autres donnés résidait en sa particularité : C'était un bal masqué !

Déjà Lily voyait et arrangeait en tête son costume. Ah ! Comme elle avait hâte d'être à demain !

Elle tourna à droite et comme le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant elle n'avait pas de torches et étant dépourvu de fenêtres qui laissaient filtrait dans tout le château la douce lueur de la lune, elle prit sa baguette et d'une simple formule magique l'alluma.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, rêvant déjà à son lit douillé et ne fit pas attention à des sons de pas précipités qui venait dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rentre dedans. Elle se retrouva deux mètres plus loin. Avec le choc elle avait lâché sa baguette qu'elle entreprit de retourner à tâtons dans ce couloir obscur.

- Fais attention, tu m'écrases ma main.

- Ah c'était ça ce truc mou sur lequel je me suis assis...

- Mouais, c'est pour ça que je te conseille de te retirer bien vite. Grouille je la sens déjà plus.

- Désolé, voilà.

Intriguée par ces voix alors qu'elle se croyait seule dans ce couloir elle reformula la formule pour allumer la lumière.

-Ahhhhhhhh !!

La première chose qu'elle vit était une main dépourvue de corps qui trainait là. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et entrepris de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la chose...

-Et voilà on a été découvert, fit la première voix.

-Chut ! fit une troisième voix. Ce n'est que nous Lily.

Il enleva une espèce de tissu sous lequel quatre personnes étaient cachés et la regardaient maintenant avec insistance.

-Potter, siffla t-elle. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

-Rien de tout cela voyant.

Oubliant qu'ils étaient dans un couloir étroit, obscur et désert, bon à part eux... Il lui adressa un grand sourire façon Star de rock, ou pub de dentifrice au choix. Ce sourire pouvait être craquant tellement il était parfait, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour draguer, de toute façon Lily penser la même chose puisqu'elle retrouva vite ses esprits et lui mit une baffe tellement fort que sa pauvre main en résonnait encore et que sur la si belle joue de James Le dragueur on pouvait compter cinq doigts.

-Tu avais une raison là pour le gifler le pauvre ? Fit la personne à qui appartenait la première voix.

-Black ! Toi je ne t'ai pas causé à ce que je sache ! De plus il méritait cette baffe puisque je suis préfète et que lui n'avait pas à se balader dans les couloirs à cette heure, autant que vous d'ailleurs, dit elle en baladant un regard suspect à la bande.

-Ton rôle de préfète t'autorise au plus à nous donner des retenues et peut-être nous crier dessus, pas à gifler de pauvres élèves sans défense. De toute manière tu le gifles toujours pour un rien alors une fois de plus ou de moins.

C'était vrai elle s'était légèrement laissé aller une fois encore. Elle s'en voulait surtout lorsque levant les yeux et croisa le regard hagard de James. Elle rougit et baissant les yeux elle murmura un pardon à voix basse.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Remus attrape moi je crois que je vais défaillir.

Sirius se mima en train de tenir son cœur, en chancelant, puis n'y tenant plus tout sourire il dit:

-Plus fort Evans on ne t'entend pas !

-Oh ! La ferme Black, si tu pouvais mourir pour de vrai...

-Ah ! Ça ce n'est pas gentil, surtout venant d'une douce et innocente fille comme toi, réplique ce dernier faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Elle l'ignora royalement et se tourna vers James qui attendait d'elle qu'elle se lance une deuxième fois.

-Je suis sûre que tu m'as très bien entendu mais bon voilà : Excuse moi je n'aurai pas du...

-Me gifler ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Je te pardonne ma fleur de Lys

-Un, je ne suis pas ta « Fleur de Lys » Deux, ça n'exclue pas le fait que je peux très bien recommencer si tu te mets à m'énerver.

Le grand sourire de James tomba aussitôt face à la menace de recommencer et il se détourna en frottant sa joue endolorie tout en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Bon vous aller m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici à cette heure alors que vous en aviez en aucune façon le droit ?

-Je te rappelle douce Evans que toi n'en plus.

-Moi je rentrais je te signale et en tant que préfète j'en ai le droit vois-tu !

-Waw ! J'aurai du devenir Préfet aussi si tout nous est permis !

- Pourquoi ne pas nommer une pantoufle Premier ministre tant qu'on y est !

-Tu insinue quoi là au juste ?

-Oh moi ! Rien, rien. Mais le jour où on nommera Sirius Black Grand Préfet en chef Voldemort portera du rose ainsi que ces mangemorts !

-Tu crois vraiment ? Hasarda la deuxième voix

-Peter, Peter, Peter. Elle se moque de nous ! Mais franchement Evans je te sous estimais

-En quoi ?

-Tu as osé prononcer son nom

-Toi non ?

-Bien sûr tu me prends pour qui ?

-...

-Laisse tomber.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui Lily

-On t'a sonné Potter ? Et ne m'appelle plus Lily ! Pour toi c'est Evans, non tout compte fait ne m'appelle jamais par aucun nom !

-D'accord ma fleur de Lys

-T'es sourd ou quoi ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler...

-« Par aucun nom » Oui j'ai entendu. T'inquiète je ne t'appellerai jamais comme ça, ça ne te va pas...T'imagine « Par aucun nom » Potter épouse de James Potter...Non non ça ne va pas...

-Grrrrrrr...

-Attention elle mord

-La ferme Black !

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu es d'accord avec moi Cornedrue ? Quand elle est dans les parages tu es toujours avec elle !

-Elle, elle a un nom je te signale Patmol, en plus toi tu peux toujours le prononcer. Moi je n'en ai plus le droit...

-T'inquiète je ne l'aime pas Son nom

-Ah ? Moi je l'adore comme elle d'ailleurs...

-Hého !! On est là !

-Oui oui j'ai vu ma petite fleur.

-J'aimerais bien savoir sur quoi tu es d'accord avec lui.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Lily-Joli

-Alors ?

-Alors, quoi ?

-J'attends !

-Ah oui, désolé lorsque je te vois je deviens complètement idiot des fois.

-Parce que tu ne l'es pas d'habitude ?

Elle savait qu'elle était méchante mais, lancer des piques à Potter était pour elle depuis des années si normal qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à son égo. A côté Sirius se tourna vers Remus qui jusque là n'avait pas parlé, se contentant de suivre la discussion de ses amis de loin.

-Hé Remus tu crois que c'est un symptôme de cette maladie qu'on appelle Amour ?

-...

-Remus, Remus !!

-Quoi ?

-T'étais où ? Dans la lune ?

-On peut dire...

-Bon, tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ?

-Non

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-J'étais euh...

-Dans la lune ?

-Oui merci Peter

-Non sérieux Mumus t'as pas écouté ?

-Si je te le dis !

Raclement de gorge

-Un sirop contre la toux Evans ?

- Garde-le pour toi !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas malade moi !

-Contente pour toi, bon, vous allez rester là à papoter débilement ou bien on va enfin savoir pourquoi vous trainer dans les couloirs la nuit ?

Sortant de sa rêverie, James se

-Ah oui alors ça ma Lily...

-Grrrrr...

-Comme je le disais ça me rappelle pourquoi j'étais d'accord avec Sirius

-Ah ?

-Oui toi aussi tu n'en as pas le droit

-Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? Je vous dis que contrairement à vous moi je rentrais, je ne trainais pas !

-Tu rentrais d'où ? T'étais avec ton amoureux

-Black je ne t'ai pas sonné, en plus ça ne te regarde pas !

-C'est vrai ? Tu me trompes.

-Potter pour te tromper faut déjà que je sorte avec toi !

-C'est vrai ? Tu aimerais bien ? Tiens moi aussi ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Faut que je le répète combien de fois pour que ça rentre ? Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi !

-Dur, dur mec, faudra t'y faire

-Merci vieux frère ça aide d'avoir des amis comme toi

-Pas de quoi mon pote

-...

-Lily ne fait pas attention à eux, on voulait se rendre dans notre QG parce qu'on a oublié quelque chose disons important là-bas, mais on a eu Rusard aux trousses alors on s'est mis à courir pour le semer. Comme on était sous la cape d'invisibilité de James tu ne nous as pas vu et comme on courait comme des malades on ne t'as pas vu...

- Sympa, pourquoi tu balances ?

- C'est vraiment une cape d'invisibilité ?

- Et oui et c'est la mienne en plus ! Si tu veux je peux te monter comment ça marche. Rien que toi et moi en dessous...

- Pervers !

- Moi ? Non tu dois te tromper ça c'est Sirius.

- Eh !Je suis l'image même du gentleman d'aujourd'hui !

- ...

- Bah quoi vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Si si bien sûr

- J'ai quand même l'impression que vous ne me croyez pas...

- Parce que c'est le cas ?

- Eh !

- Bon puisque vous n'êtes allé embêter personne, je vous laisse tranquille pour cette fois.

- Merci beaucoup Evans

- Peter pourquoi tu la remercies ? Elle n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire pour nous à ce que je sache !

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Non merci Potter

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne vas pas te perdre ?

- Merci pour ton inquiétude à mon égard mais, non franchement je me débrouillerai

- Comme tu veux Lily-joli

- Ne l'appelle plus comme ça

- Et tu sais quoi? Nous aussi on rentre et comme on est à gryffondor aussi...

- ...

- On te raccompagne tous les quatre ! Si c'est pas génial ça !

- Mouais c'est ça...

- Tu disais ?

- Non rien laisse tomber.

On rentrant James se mit à côté de Lily qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que se résigner à son sort...

- Tu sais ce que t'as dit Remus sur le fait qu'n voulait semer Rusard ce n'est pas tout à fait ça...En fait on a entendu parler d'une princesse qui vivait dans ce château avant qu'il ne soit le Poudlard d'aujourd'hui, c'était la soeur de Rowena Serdaigle mais, comme elle était jalouse de sa beauté elle l'a enfermé dans une salle cachée ici. La légende dit que Naolira, la princesse, sera très reconnaissante à la personne qui la délivrera et lui livrerait le secret de sa beauté éternelle. On en a entendu parler et on a voulu la voir donc on s'est mis en route et on croit avoir trouvé la porte dissimulée derrière un tableau de Rowena à côté de la tour des Serdaigles, mais il y avait un dragon qui ne voulait pas nous donner l'accès alors Sirius lui a jeté un sort pour faire diversion, mais il y en avait un autre alors j'ai enfourché mon balai, tu croyais que j'allais l'oublier...euh... Il est resté là-bas...

- Potter je sais que tu as tout inventé, l'histoire de la princesse prisonnière c'est digne de Grimm ça. Mais dis moi qu'allais-tu faire du secret de la beauté éternelle ?

- Je te l'aurai révélé pour que tu gardes ta beauté à jamais.

Il lui sourit doucement et se rendant compte qu'elle lui souriait aussi en se noyant dans ses yeux azurs elle détourna son regard et entreprit de donner le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle commune des lions.

Heureusement que le reste de la bande des idiots était loin pour assister à son trouble, car vraiment elle a été troublé non par le conte fantasmologique de Potter mais, de son sourire sincère...

- Bonne nuit ma fleur de lys, entendit-elle alors qu'elle montait les escaliers.

- Bonne nuit James, fit elle en fermant la porte de son dortoir.

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre elle avait voulu prononcer son prénom une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

**OOO--OOO**

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre.**

**Alors que va-t-il se passer demain ?**

**J'attends vos reviews !!**

**Esprit-Follet**


End file.
